Sonic Boom
by Ways
Summary: One World… Precious jewels… A mad doctor… Three things that should have never come together are now within each other's reach. The only thing standing between him and world domination? A Super Sonic Hedgehog. Join Sonic as he adventures across his strange and mysterious world as he meets new friends, learns the world's secrets and discovers what it really means to be a hero.
1. Chapter 1

**Darn it… I said I wasn't gonna do another long fanfiction. Between my own projects and college and stuff this shouldn't be possible. But this kept nagging me to write it and here I am. So um… yeah. Here I am…  
Over the past year or so, I've been wanting an adventure show out of Sonic Boom and kept making a hypothetical plot for such a show and it intrigued me so much that I just had to write it. So… without further ado, I present to you "Sonic Boom."**

 **Sonic Boom  
Chapter 1:  
Same Old Rivals**

Desert. Barren land filled to the brim with sand, rocks and the rare bush devoid of any leaves made up this vast land along with a stray tumbleweed rolling along by here or there. Deep within the desert, the earth had opened up creating a canyon that ran along the wasteland.

 _Whoosh_

Deep within a canyon, a pod zoomed along, trying to get away as quickly as possible. Atop said carrier was a middle aged man with a comically large moustache wearing spectacles over his beady eyes and rested firmly atop a pointed rosy red nose. He wore a red flight jacket with yellow cuffs as well as white gloves, topping off the outfit were his black pants and polished black boots. The odd thing about his outfit was the strange circular device strapped to his right arm by a metal band.

He grinned mischievously as he urges the pod forward, continuing his flight through the desert.

 _Swoosh_

Just after him a cloud of dust was kicked up by long blue legs, making chase. A blue hedgehog with his quills swooped back behind his head as best as he could've mustered, of course this didn't stop a few of them from being slightly astray. The hedgehog wore white gloves, an old brown handkerchief that fit snuggly around his neck and a dirtied golden buckle adorned the top of red shoes that were wrapped in sports tape around his arms and legs.

"You can't lose me, Eggman!" The hedgehog called out, a cocky grin on his face as the man made a sharp turn around a bend.

The man growled, slamming his fist against the controls. "Urgh… It's Robotnik! You know my name is Doctor Robotnik, you spiny little pin cushion!"

"What was that, Eggman?" The hedgehog continued to mock him.

"Urrg… Sonic! Must we have this conversation every single time?!"

"Sure, I'll stop. As soon as you admit you're an Egghead, Eggman!"

Eggman just groaned before tapping buttons on his console, the speed of the machine then increased sending him out of the canyon, Sonic quickly following after him.

Unfortunately, what he saw when he came out of the canyon had him skid to a halt. It was a simple rock wall that reached high above their heads, the only way out was the way they came in.

"Haha, Sonic. I've finally lead you to your trap." Eggman grinned.

As if to make things worse, in front of the wall was a red humanoid robot that had a large hole in what would've been its chest, at the ends of the robots arms were two large spheres painted in alternating squares of dark and light brown much like a checkerboard.

Eggman then flew his Eggpod down into the center of the robot where he crossed his arms and smirked down at the blue blur.

"You think another one of your little toys is gonna stop me? All it means is that Cubot and Orbot are gonna have more cleaning up to do."

"We'll see about that." The doctor grinned, and with that the robot pounded the two spheres against one another and began to work.

The robot then reared back and took its first swing at him, upon its descent the ball popped out of the robots arm and came down connected by a chain, much like a mace.

The hedgehog simply ran out of the way, looking up at Eggman, rather bored with his attempt.

"You missed." He deadpanned.

So he swung down once again with the other arm only for Sonic to dodge again.

"Missed again."

"Agh! Hold still, you rat!" The scientist bellowed before swinging the balls faster now.

Swing after swing, Eggman still missed the hedgehog, a snarky remark thrown back at him with every shot.

Unfortunately for the blue blur, it was becoming a little more difficult to run around the area.

Every time that the ball came down a miniature crater was left in the ground. And with so many of these holes in the ground, he didn't really have clear paths to dodge.

Eggman swung down again and this time Sonic jumped away from the blow landing in one of the holes.

"What's wrong, Sonic?" Eggman asked. "Running out of space?"

"You wish, Eggbreath!" Sonic retorted.

He jumped again, narrowly missing the next impact.

As he dodged, Sonic couldn't help but wonder how exactly he was going to destroy the mechanical menace.

He knew he couldn't simply jump at it, Eggman's pod was too high and the joints of the machine itself looked like it could withstand a well-placed homing attack. The balls themselves might be a good idea. But then again, with the heavy impacts they were able to make on the ground; homing into them probably would've been suicide.

Dirt and rocks were upturned with the next blow, the doctor laughed maniacally as he kept swinging and swinging away.

"What's the matter, Sonic?" The doctor laughed. "It seems as if you're slowing down."

"Me? Slowing down? Please."

The Doctor swung once more, this time Sonic dove forward, just a hairsbreadth away from getting hit.

He got up and dusted himself off before jumping away from the next ball and landing on the other.

Sonic then looked curiously at the chain the connected the two spheres to the machine. They were large and looked pretty strong if they were able to hold those things in place.

Not only that, but they lead a path straight to the robot itself.

Sonic's confidence grew at that only for the ball he was standing on to be lifted up again, forcing him to jump off and land back on the dusty ground.

"Hey Eggman, are you actually gonna hit me or what?" Sonic asked. "My grandma is a better shot than you are."

Eggman swinging one of the spheres down once again.

Sonic dodged. But this time he hopped back onto the ball before quickly running up along the chain.

"What? No!" Eggman shouted before retracting the metal ball, but it was too late. Sonic had already hopped up onto the arm and had already jumped away, making his way towards the cockpit.

Sonic landed right in front of Eggman.

"Wazzup, doc?" The hedgehog smirked when he got a good look at the doctor.

"Get away right now, this is a delicate machine!"

"Delicate, huh?" The blue blur asked. "What a shame it would be if I did this!"

Sonic then reached for the controls and began pressing random buttons.

"No! Let go of that!" Eggman shouted.

The two then began fighting for the controls, only for the robot to do all sorts of random things. It was crashing against walls, swinging its spheres into random places and most of all just randomly spazzing out of control.

Soon, the two had their hands on the stick that controlled the right ball, which was now swinging above the head of the robot like a lasso.

"Give it!"

"No, you give it!"

"Delicate machines should not be treated this way!"

"And hedgehogs shouldn't either!"

Finally, Eggman was able to push Sonic away, causing him to fall to the ground, landing with a thud.

"Ow…" He groaned.

"Finally." The doctor let out a relieved sigh.

Sonic then looked up at the madman only to see the ball coming down on the robot.

"Incoming!" He shouted.

"What?" The doctor looked up and screamed at the sight.

The ball came down on the robot and with a sickening crunch it sent itself to the ground.

Eggman groaned only to look up and see Sonic leaning casually against the machine.

"Huh, I didn't even have to trash this one myself. Looks like you did that all on your own, Eggman."

"Urg…" The doctor growled, fiddling with the controls.

Within a few seconds, he was able to fly the eggpod out of the sparking machine.

"Running away again?" Sonic asked.

"Don't think this is over, Sonic!" Eggman shouted. "You silly little hedgehog, you don't even know what's coming! Next time we meet, I will destroy you."

"Just like how you destroyed me this time around or the last ten times?"

Eggman simply shook his head. "Joke while you can, Sonic. Next time, it will be different."

And with that, he turned and flew away.

"Yeah, keep dreaming!" The blue blur called after him.

He watched him go until he couldn't see him anymore. Finally, he let out a sigh and left the scene, dashing out of the canyon the way he came.

 **~Sonic Boom~**

He finally made his way out of the village and slowed to a light jog.

The village was a simple clearing at the end of Bygone Island's jungle. Various wooden huts and houses had built upon trees and a great stone building stood a bit off to the side.

"Ah yes, Sonic!" A man called out to the hedgehog.

He looked up and saw a mousewaving him over. The mouse was a rather stout character wearing a cream colored suit and a long top hat of the same color. It was none other than Mayor E. Pluribus Fink, Esquire.

"How was the battle with Eggman today?" He asked. "Did he give you too much trouble?"

"No, it's alright. The village he won't be hurting the village anytime soon."

The mayor smiled. "Good to hear. Keep at it Sonic, you do a great help to us all. The people of this village are quite grateful for your services."

"No problem." Sonic shrugged. "Always happy to help."

The mayor nodded, giving the hedgehog a final smile of gratitude and a small wave before heading back inside the town hall.

Sonic returned the gesture and returned to his jog. He said hello to several villagers and most gave him halfhearted greetings and nothing more.

When he finally finished his victory lap, he decided to head home.

Sonic's shack was a simple beachside hut on the shore of Bygone. It was outfitted with a small kitchenette with a stove and a few cabinets as well as a little desk that sat in the corner of the living/bed room and a little hammock that he sleeps in as well as a few trinkets from previous outings with the mad doctor like a Crabmeat claw or a wind chime which he had made out of a few ragnium crystals.

He slinked into the room, dragging his long legs behind him.

During the time at home, he made a chili dog, played a game of solitaire and read a book. All the while looking pretty bored with himself.

After some time, he finally decided to turn in for the day, flopping onto the hammock, arms resting behind his head.

For a few short moments, it looked as if the hedgehog were going to get some sleep.

Unfortunately, fate had other plans for him. His ears twitched at a whirring sound.

At first, it started out as a low drone, nothing more. But it continued to get louder and louder, warranting his immediate attention.

He got up to his feet and quickly dashed outside.

Scanning his surroundings, it wasn't until he looked up into the sky when he found the source of the noise.

A smoking biplane was making its treacherous descent into the jungle, looking rather worse for wear.

Sonic immediately worried for the plane, not only was it going to land in the forest and possibly start a fire, but there also could've been someone inside. And if there was, then that someone could get hurt.

Sonic didn't waste time, he knew exactly what he had to do and boosted off, heading straight for the plane and whoever may lie inside.

 **And uh… that's it for chapter one. Rather short for me these days, but it's a good place to get started I suppose. I hope you enjoyed it and tell me what you think.  
Read and Review!**


	2. Smiles for Miles

**And here we are again on the second chapter. It's awesome. Now we're gonna get in and see what Sonic saw at the end of the previous chapter. So without further ado, let's get into it.**

 **Sonic Boom  
Chapter 2  
Smiles for Miles**

Up in the sky, a red biplane was making its treacherous descent into the wooded area. Within it a pilot yelped as they quickly attempted to push several buttons in order to keep the aircraft aloft. But to no avail, the plane was still going down and they could only cry out as it impacted the ground.

And then, everything went black.

 **~Sonic Boom~**

There he goes again, running faster than the eyes can see. Climbing over slopes, sliding under branches gliding over rocks… Going as fast as his legs could carry him.

The hedgehog was on a mission, and didn't intend on stopping as he made his way through Bygone's vast jungles.

He had seen the plane as it was crashing down to the forest floor and had to get to it as quickly as possible in case anybody need help and possibly put a stop to whatever danger it may cause to the island.

So that's how he found himself zooming along through the foliage, on his mad dash to get to his destination.

When he had finally arrived at the sight of the crash, he took in everything before him.

The plane had landed in a clearing leaving it to impact the hard ground of the jungle. The plane itself was an old red biplane that had yellow trimming along the sides. Between its wings were two large propellers that matched the larger one that was front and center at the end of the plane's cockpit. Aside from that, there wasn't really any real damage aside from the body being a bit dinged up and a small fire that bit at the tail of the plane.

It was then that he noticed that in the front seat was the pilot. The pilot was a two tailed fox with yellow fur. He wore worn brown goggles that rested atop his head, white surgical gloves and an old brown belt that went around his waist and over his shoulder, connected by a circular logo that showed off two twin tails. He wasn't moving.

In a flash, he was at the fox's side, putting a finger to his neck to check for a pulse.

Thankfully, the fox was still breathing, that was good enough. But within the Biplane, he wasn't going to last long. So he was quick to slide him out of the cockpit and put him against a tree.

Looking at the fire, he knew that with the airplane there, water wouldn't cut it unless he wanted to fry the thing and cause an even worse problem.

If he went fast enough, he could send enough of a force in the right direction that would hopefully blow out the flames. Or… make things worse.

But the hedgehog had no other ideas, so he tightened the gloves around his wrists and took off at what would be a moderate pace to him, but fast enough to keep up with an extreme gear.

Luckily for him, his plan happened to work and the gust of wind following behind him, managed to put out the fire.

Sonic smiled at that. Now that that was taken care of, he looked back to the fox that was lying against the tree and raced back over to him.

Without a moment to lose, he scooped him up and took him back to his hut. He lied him down on his hammock and looked him over.

Aside from a few bruises, he seemed to be okay. Nothing he could do but wait until he woke up.

And so, that's what Sonic did.

He pulled up a chair and just watched the fox kit for a little bit. Waiting for him to move or twitch or something, but to no avail. In actuality, he got bored of simply watching him pretty quick.

So instead, he took to doing some chores around the house.

Granted, there wasn't really a lot for him to do since he was rarely home. But there was sweeping to be done and a few stray dishes that got taken care of. While he didn't have many guests, a clean home was a happy home.

But even after all of that, he still didn't show signs of waking up.

He checked the fox's pulse again. He was still alive, still breathing.

So with that, he just took out a deck of cards and began to play solitaire on the floor while waiting around.

It was a bit into the evening, but finally the fox began to mumble in his sleep.

Sonic was quick to his side, as he listened a little bit.

He didn't really make a lot out of it and he had mumbled but he figured that it'd been enough.

With that, he gave the fox a light nudge.

Slowly, but surely his eyes fluttered open.

"Wh-what happened?" He asked.

He took a look around the hut and saw took it all in before his eyes fell on the hedgehog standing next to him.

"Hey. Easy there, man." Sonic said, hands trying to keep the fox down.

He looked at Sonic expectantly to which he sighed.

"You crash landed in the forest. I don't know what went down before that, but I got you out of your plane and brought you here."

"Thanks." The fox said weakly.

Sonic nodded. "No problem."

They sat there for a while, the fox just stared at the ceiling for a while, Sonic just kinda looking at him.

Finally, it was Sonic who broke the silence. "So… uh… do you want some water or something? Fluff your pillow?"

"No, I'm fine." The fox smiled. "Thank you um…"

"Sonic." The hedgehog smiled. He then struck a pose and smiled at him. "Sonic the Hedgehog."

The fox smiled at that. "I'm Miles. Well, Miles P'rower."

Sonic smiled and reached out his hand to him. "Pleasure to meet you, Miles."

He took it and grinned back at him. "You too, Sonic."

After that, Miles drifted back into sleep. Sonic soon followed suit, dozing off in the chair his chair.

 **~Sonic Boom~**

Morning came and with it, Miles began to stir to the smells of fried meat.

His eyes fluttered open and woke to the sight of the blue hedgehog frying bacon on a pan.

With a smile, the blue blur placed the last sliver of bacon on one of the two plates, before strolling over to the two tailed fox.

"Ah. Good to see you awake, man." Sonic grinned before handing one of the plates to the fox.

The fox took the plate and a fork before smiling, letting out a light _mmmmmmmm._

Sonic chuckled. "You like it?"

"Oh yeah, so good." He smiled.

For a while, the two just sat and ate, enjoying the food that Sonic had prepared for them.

It was Miles who finally broke the silence. "So, Sonic. Tell me a little bit about yourself."

"There's not much to know. I'm just a guy who loves adventure, always moving, the only time I'll stop is to lend anyone who needs a hand."

"I can see that." Miles nodded. "You really helped me out here."

"Yeah, you took a pretty big hit. How'd a guy like you end up in a situation like that in the first place?"

Miles shrugged. "Oh, that? Well, I was-"

 _TSEW! TSEW! TSEW!_

Holes were ripped into Sonic's hut by laser fire, to which the blue blur quickly ran in front of Miles, hoping to block any laser fire from hitting him. Fortunately enough, the shots missed and the fox was safe.

Once it stopped, Sonic was outside, Miles quickly following after.

When they arrived, they saw Doctor Eggman standing on his Eggmobile surrounded by a mess of robots at Sonic's front door step.

"Surprise!" The doctor announced.

"Doctor Robotnik!" Tails cried.

"Eggman!" Sonic pointed at the man.

Miles burst out laughing at that. "Hahahaha, Eggman?! That's the funniest thing I've heard all day."

Eggman growled. "What are you doing here, you miserable assistant?! Get back to the lab this instant!"

Miles yelped at that and cowered behind Sonic.

"Hey, back off, Eggman!" Sonic shouted. "You're not laying a finger on my buddy, Miles!"

"We'll see about that, you spiny little pincushion." The doctor grinned. "Badniks, show them no mercy!"

Sonic laughed. "Miles, stand back. This'll be over in a second."

Miles gulped and backed away from Sonic.

In a burst of speed, Sonic was homing into, spindashing and sending a plethora of attacks to the small army in a matter of seconds.

The young fox could only watch in awe at the blue blur zipped around, leaving piles of scrap metal in his wake.

Eggman on the other hand, didn't even have time to complain, because Sonic had already cleaned up.

He skidded to a halt in front of his new friend before taking a bow.

"WOW!" The fox exclaimed.

With arms crossed and wearing a cocky smirk, the hedgehog turned to his nemesis. "Will there be any more words, doctor?!"

He grumbled before turning the Eggmobile around and fleeing the scene, mumbling about a no good hedgehog, cheap parts and such.

But with that, he had left the scene leaving Sonic alone with Miles.

Sonic let out a sigh of relief at that and looked back to the two tailed fox before him.

"THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!" Miles cheered. "I've never seen anyone go that fast before!"

Sonic chuckled. "What that? That was nothing."

"You mean, you can go even faster?!" Miles gaped at the blue blur.

"Oh yeah. Do it all the time, Tails." He grinned.

"Amazing!" The fox beamed at him only to stop short. "Tails?"

Sonic nodded. "Oh that? I dunno. Sorry, Miles. I just thought it suited you with those things you're luggin' around back there."

Tails picked up one of the two and looked at it before smiling.

"I like it." He smiled.

"Well then, Tails it is." The hedgehog nodded.

The two smiled at one another and from there, they just began talking like before the attack, learning more about each other and what their lives were like and everything.

Before they knew it, the sun was beginning to set and with that, Tails looked at Sonic and let out a calm sigh.

"Thanks, Sonic." Tails smiled.

Sonic looked at the fox, eyeridge raised. "Thanks for what?"

"For saving me earlier and helping me get back on my feet. I really owe you."

Sonic shook his head. "Nah, don't mention it, Tails. It's just the right thing to do."

Tails closed his eyes and nodded.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Tails opened his eyes and looked to see Sonic's arm stretched out in front of him.

Tails looked to where he was and there he saw that the sun had made begun to make its way down, taking on an orange hue causing the blue and orange to blend atop the water's surface.

Tails couldn't help but nod. Being a man of science and having been in the environment he'd been in for some time, he never really took the time to admire the beauty of nature, having rather been bundled up with his inventions.

But just taking a look at the way it blended together and everything looked so calm, he couldn't help but stare at it all.

"Yeah."

And together, the two new friends looked out into the sunset relishing in the daybreak and the new bond they just formed.

Although neither of them knew it at the time, the person sitting next to them would be their dearest friend.

 **I originally wasn't going to continue this story but oh gosh, the urge to tell this was too strong and the reviews I got last time were the final push I needed to get off my butt and finish this chapter. So thanks so much to Of Red and Blue, ShannonAllAround, Maxi-T and a guest reviewer for their kind reviews and support, you're the guys who really got me moving.**

 **As for this chapter. I feel eh… about it. Still a bit short for my tastes, but with what I've started of the next chapter (in my school notebook) it's already shaping up to be a much longer chapter, so that's good.**

 **But yeah, tell me what you guys think in the reviews.**


	3. A New Journey

**Bam, another chapter. Let's go bros. Oh and the title is a reference to a Sonic Unleashed Cutscene of the same name.**

 **Sonic Boom**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **A New Journey**

"Two Meh Burgers, please." Sonic smiled at the cashier before him.

The periwinkle nutria groaned, but complied to his request. "Nack! Two hot ones on the double, make 'em swim and hold the motor oil."

"Oi!" A voice called out from behind the counter. Dave turned to look in the direction of the voice only for him and Sonic to see a purple wolf weasel stick his head out from behind the door. "There ain't no 'Nack' here. I keep telling you, the name's Fang!"

"Right. Sorry, Nack." Dave said.

"I been workin' 'ere for three years and you still ain't getting' it right." The weasel frowned.

"Nack, listen I-"

"No, that's it. I had it with you lot here at Meh Burga' if ya' can't even get my name right." He then stepped out into full view revealing he was wearing a hairnet and an apron.

He then tugged both of these off and revealed he was wearing an entirely different outfit underneath. He wore worn cowboy boots, a brown leather jacket that only really went down to his chest which he left unzipped. But the most alarming thing to them was the fact that he had a belt around his waist that revealed a laser pistol holstered to his side.

He pulled out a fedora and put it on before turning back to the kitchen and adding. "Ya' comin' Mighty?"

"Let's get outta here." A voice replied. With that, a red armadillo came out as well, sporting the same attire as Fang was before taking off the kitchen attire and revealing him with an orange bandana tied around his ankle, a vest of the same color and a bit of sports tape around his gloves.

Together, these Mighty and Fang characters strolled away from the restaurant only going who knows where.

There was an wkward silence for a moment as the two rodents just watched the display.

Sonic finally cleared his throat, awkwardly tugging on his scarf. "Uh… Dave?"

"Yeah, Sonic?"

"Who were they?" Sonic asked.

Dave shrugged. "I dunno. Two losers who work here."

"Used to looks more like it." Sonic said.

"Meh." Dave replied with a shrug.

"So… how about those burgers then?"

"Oh, that's not gonna happen." The intern stated.

Sonic gaped at him. "What?! Why?!"

"I have no more employees. It's just me now."

"Then why can't you do it?"

The Nutria shrugged. "I don't know how to cook."

Sonic facepalmed, letting out a groan.

"Can I at least have my money back?"

"Sorry, we don't do refunds."

Sonic groaned. "How can I get a refund if I never got any food?"

"Exactly." Dave nodded to which the hedgehog facepalmed once again.

Dave then went over to a little sign sitting on the counter. On it was a little happy face with the word _Open_ written above it. But he flipped it so that it now depicted a frown with the word _Closed_ above. "Sorry, we're closed. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta find some new employees."

The hero groaned at the whole ordeal before heading back to his shack. Honestly, he should've known better than to come to Meh Burger of all places.

 **~Sonic Boom~**

When he got back home, he found Tails hunched over some sort of device. The past few days the fox had been spending at the hedgehog's home, it was something Sonic had quickly gotten used to. The guy was always tinkering.

"Just the finishing touches…" He muttered as he moved some things around. "There!"

He grinned at the device which Sonic just got view of. It was a metal triangle with a blue light pulsing through it and two white traps at the sides.

"Looks cool, buddy." Sonic said.

The fox jumped, slightly surprised at the hedgehog's sudden appearance. When he turned around and got a look at the blue blur he sighed in relief.

"I told you not to sneak up on me like that."

"Haha, right." Sonic chuckled, remembering just a day ago when he came back from his daily 'jog' around the island when he found Tails in the zone, welding torch in hand. Long story short, he nearly caused the fox to set the whole shack ablaze.

"But what is this thing?" He asked.

Tails beamed at the hedgehog. "'This thing' is actually a gift for you, Sonic!"

The speedster blinked in surprise at that before he shook his head. "You didn't have to do that, Tails."

The fox smiled. "But I wanted to. Besides, it's the least I could do after you helped me."

"I didn't want anything in return."

"I know, but still, I love making things for my friends."

Sonic sighed. "Well… if you say so."

"Try it on!" The younger one grinned, handing it to his friend.

He shrugged in response, strapping it to his wrist. It was like a weird wrist watch but didn't actually show the time. He poked it a few times before looking at Tails confusedly.

"This is a little thing called the synthetic energy rope generator, but I like to call it the ener-rope for short. It allows the wearer to generate these energy beam with the miniature containment units installed here on these watch devices."

Sonic nodded.

"I invented it a while back to help-" He paused. "My boss with his work. Figured it would come in handy for a guy like you."

Sonic smiled. "Thanks!"

"Oh and it also works as a communicator."

Tails lifted his own arm up and it was then that Sonic noticed the circular device strapped onto his arm, not too dissimilar to his own. Aside from shape, the main difference was it being made of a copper colored metal and with a leather strap.

"Hello?" He said into the device and just like that it echoed out of Sonic's.

"Nice!" He smiled.

With that, Tails asked. "So how was your run?"

"It was alright." He said. "Good to get out and stretch the old legs."

The fox nodded and added, "And lunch?"

The hedgehog laughed. "You wouldn't believe what happened at Meh Burger."

"Enlighten me."

And so Sonic told him about Nack the Weasel, Mighty the Armadillo and Dave the Intern, making sure not to leave out any details.

By the time he was finished, they were both rolling at such a thing having actually happened.

Once they finally got over it, Sonic retired to his kitchen to make the two some chili dogs.

Tails only wanted two. Sonic had five.

When he had finally finished eating, Tails looked to Sonic and finally asked him, "Sonic, what happened to my plane? Did it blow up?"

"Oh, that?" Sonic asked between bites of hot dog. "The thing is fine except for a bad tail and maybe a bit of engine trouble. Why?"

Tails sighed and looked away from Sonic. "I think it's about time I get going."

The hedgehog frowned but nodded. "Yeah, sure. I understand, got all kinds of sciencey things to do out in the world, right?"

Tails nodded. "Yeah, actually. There's a lot I have to do. I have to get out before Eggman decides to do something."

"Wait, Eggman?" Sonic questioned furrowing his brow.

Tails shut his mouth.

"Tails…"

The fox shook his head.

"Tails… come on."

The fox just looked away.

Sonic sighed. "Alright, I guess follow me."

 **~Sonic Boom~**

The two of them were making their trek through the woods to where Tails' plane was. Normally this would be all said and good but Sonic kept bugging the fox about what he could possibly have to do with Eggman, but the fox remained tightlipped about it the whole time.

"Come on, Tails…" The hedgehog whined. "I could help."

The fox sighed. "Well, you were gonna find out anyways…"

"Yes." The hedgehog pumped his fist.

"So… I used to be Eggman's assistant."

"What?!" Sonic gasped.

"I didn't know he was a bad guy at the time." His ears drooped, the fox frowned. "I just wanted to work on science."

"How did you not know?!" Sonic yelled at him.

"Can you please just let me tell the story?!" Tails shouted back.

"Fine."

 **~Sonic Boom~**

The Eggmobile and Tails' plane came soaring toward Robotnik Island, a small island just a little east of Bygone. It was incredibly simple being a large pillar of rock that rose out of the ocean, atop it was a large metal building, the two's destination.

The two landed on a small landing strip just to the side of the island.

Tails got out of the plane and looked at the facility in awe. "Wow, this place is amazing!"

"Why, thank you." The Doctor grinned. "Took a lot of time and effort to get this place up and running but definitely worth it."

"It really shows. Excellent work, Doctor Robotnik!" Tails grinned.

"You're too kind." The doctor smiled.

And with that, the two walked to the facility's entrance.

The door slid open revealing two robots, the first of which was a tall one modeled off of a chicken and the second being a shorter, green colored one on wheels and had a drill for a snout.

"Welcome home, Doctor Robotnik!" The two grinned.

Eggamn shrieked. "Who are you?!"

The taller one smiled. "Don't you remember, we're your old robots from back in the days when you were just starting out."

"We're Scratch and Grounder!" The other added.

"Never heard of you." He said before pulling out a blaster and destroying the two robots.

 **~Sonic Boom~**

"Wait, you met Scratch and Grounder?" Sonic asked.

Tails nodded. "Yeah. You know them?"

"Sure." Sonic grinned. "Used to give me a lot of trouble in my early days."

Sonic then looked up to the sky, about to have a flashback only for Tails to shout at him.

"HEY! Who's the one having a backstory explaining flashback here?"

Sonic chuckled. "Right, sorry. Continue."

"Okay… anyways…"

 **~Sonic Boom~**

Two robots then hovered out in their place. The first of which was yellow and shaped like a cube and the second red and shaped like an orb.

"Welcome home, Doctor Robotnik!" The two announced.

The Doctor smiled. "Ah, that's better. Orbot and Cubot, I would like you to meet Miles P'rower. He'll be our new assistant here."

"Hello." Tails smiled at the two robots, kneeling down to shake their hands.

The two returned the gesture.

"Hiya, Miles!" Cubot exclaimed.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. P'rower." Orbot said.

"Nice to meet you both too." Tails smiled at them.

Once they were done, Orbot turned back towards the entrance of the lair. "Come, let us show you to the Doctor's laboratory."

"Thanks." Tails smiled.

Together, the three walked into the laboratory with Eggman following after.

They were in a pristine white hallway which seemed to be made up of the same metal that the outside was. But it was very quickly that they found themselves in the actually found themselves in the laboratory.

"Tada!" Cubot announced, doing little jazz hands. "This is where the magic happens."

Tails was absolutely stunned by what he saw.

The whole place was filled with all sorts of different contraptions in varying stages of development. All of his usual badniks were lined up, Roaders, Buzzer Bombers and the like were set up around, some of his bigger robots like the one with the two big chain balls on the end stood around as well. But there weren't just robots and weapons of mass destruction, there were all kinds of gigantic machines that he had all kinds of intentions.

"Wow!" Tails exclaimed running to all kinds of machines. "What's this?! What's that?! How did you make this?! Do you know what kinds of implications on society this would have?! You could change the world!"

"Yes, yes." The Doctor grinned. "All will be explained in due time. For now, what do you say we get to work?"

Miles looked up from where he was examining a robot's arm and grinned at Doctor Robotnik.

 **~Sonic Boom~**

"Okay, so you and Eggman were going to change the world." Sonic shrugged. "I'm guessing the weapons of mass destruction and killer robots weren't enough of a clue to you."

"Hey," Tails quipped. "He still didn't exactly give me true evidence that he was evil yet."

"So what changed?" Sonic asked.

But he was left without an answer as they had just made their way into the clearing where they found the plane, still in roughly the same shape Sonic had left it in.

"Huh, not too bad." Tails nodded, taking in the wreckage.

He walked over to the plane and pulled out his tool box, getting started on the tail.

"What changed?" Sonic asked again.

"Well, over that time, Eggman and I got to work on all kinds of machines. It was super cool." Tails beamed. "But every once in a while, he'd leave with a few of his machines and come back with them broken, I didn't know why at the time."

Sonic chuckled. "Probably me."

Tails laughed at that, continuing his work. "But it was one day after he finished battling with you that he came back with something big. Something that could change everything."

"Everything?" Sonic asked.

Tails nodded.

 **~Sonic Boom~**

"The Chaos Crystals!" Doctor Robotnik announced.

Tails looked at him, puzzled. "The Chaos Crystals? What are those?

Eggman smiled. "I'm glad you asked, Miles."

He then pulled up a chart which depicted six strange gems that Tails looked at expectantly.

"As you know, Miles, the Ancients have many secrets that they've left buried away all over the world. Rich history and life, so many mysteries to be discovered!"

"Sure." Tails smiled. "When I was in archeology and all, me and my group discovered all types of things that the ancients may have been hiding."

The doctor nodded. "The Ancients were far beyond their years, with all kinds of technology that they had at their disposal. And yet they vanished. As a scientist, I can't help but ask these questions all the time, with the world they could've created."

"So what are these Chaos Crystals?" Miles asked him.

Eggman beamed at him at the mention of them. Tails was all too familiar with that look of his. Whenever they made a breakthrough of some sort it was always there, and like those times, he returned the smile, getting excited with the Doctor.

Eggman continued. "The Chaos Crystals are six crystals that the ancients had hidden away many millennia ago."

"Well sure, the ancients hid away a lot of things." Miles said. "What makes this so different?"

"From something I had found during one of my outings, I am lead to believe that if one were to gather all six of these crystals, then they would obtain ultimate power."

Miles' eyes widened in shock at that. "Ultimate power?! Wow!"

The human grinned back at hm. "Exactly, imagine what you and I could do with a power like this!"

"We could change the world!" Miles beamed.

"Under our complete control!" Doctor Robotnik grinned.

It was then that Miles frowned and gave his mentor and quizzical look. "Control?"

Robotnik grinned. "Of course."

Tails couldn't believe what the doctor was saying. Controlling the world? Surely he must not have meant that. No. The doctor was a good man, he had to figure this out.

"But, why would you want to do that?!" Miles shouted.

"Miles, think of it. With ultimate power, you and I could change the world so that it can truly accommodate our genius!" Ivo exclaimed. "Just think of it, a world with no idiots, a world where we're in charge with the powers of the crystals and we can truly make the world a better place for us!"

"But what about everyone else!?" Miles asked.

The doctor confusedly raised an eyebrow at him. "What about them?"

Miles gasped, he couldn't believe that the doctor was acting this way. "Doctor Robotnik, please… we can't do this."

He shook his head. "You don't understand, Miles. We _need_ to do this. We'll take the world by storm, just the two of us. All we need is to gather crystals!"

"No… Doctor…" Miles shook his head.

Ivo Robotnik turned towards the fox. "What did you just say?"

Miles looked away from him and then looked at the doctor again. He wasn't sure what it was that came over him, but he furrowed his brow in determination.

"I said _no._ " Miles stated.

Ivo Robotnik frowned at his assistant. "Miles, I not only think of you as an assistant, but you're a friend. A very close friend. And as your friend, I warn you that you should consider your options very wisely. You can repeat your foolish statement and make yourself an enemy to me, or you can correct yourself and we can forget that this ever happened. What do you choose?"

Miles glared at him. "You can't do this to the world, Doctor Robotnik. It isn't like you. It won't be good for anyone."

"Is that what you really believe?"

"Yes." Miles affirmed.

The doctor shook his head. "I hate to do this to you, P'rower. But you leave me no choice."

"Get him!" The doctor commanded, pointing at the fox.

And at his command, all the machines that Tails had come to love and experiment with sprung to life, eyes glowing red and glaring intensely at him.

And then they charged toward him.

 **~Sonic Boom~**

"Now _that_ sounds like Eggman." Sonic said.

Tails nodded. "Eggman attacked me when I didn't agree with him and nearly killed me."

"And you flew out of there and his goons attacked you. That's how you ended up crashing, right?"

"Yeah." Tails nodded. "And that's where you came in."

Tails then looked at him. "Look, I know you might not like me much now that you learned what my job used to be. But I know that I can't let Doctor Robotnik get those crystals."

"No, I get it." Sonic nodded. "You've gotta stop him from hurting the world and that's great. I don't know what made you like him at first; that's you. But I won't judge. The fact that you were able to get away and try and stop him when things went down is good enough for me."

"So we're cool?" Tails asked.

"Definitely." The hedgehog nodded, patting him on the back.

It was then when the fox finished working on the plane.

He pulled himself away from the machine before turning and going over to the chair and turning the thing on.

It worked perfectly to which Tails grinned. "It works!'

"Great job, man!" Sonic returned the gesture, giving him a high five.

"Thanks for everything, Sonic. I couldn't have done it without you."

"No problem!" Sonic called back to him. "You do you what you gotta do and I'll be here kicking butt! Stop by if you're ever in the neighborhood."

"Definitely!" Tails nodded, before turning back to the controls.

With a wave, he made his ascent, giving him one final fairwell.

Sonic waved at him before he disappeared into the air.

Sonic shook his head. That Miles was a good guy and he hoped that he would see him again.

But Tails had a job to do. He was gonna kick some Eggman butt, get the crystals and save the world.

But wait… if Tails was out kicking Eggman's but…

Then whose butt was he supposed to kick?

And it was at that moment, the Hedgehog facepalmed, realizing he made a horrible mistake and had a plane to catch.

 **~Sonic Boom~**

Tails was going to miss Sonic the Hedgehog. He saved him without much question, made sure that he was okay and even though it was obvious how the hedgehog felt, he still directed him to his plane so that he could leave. And the fact that he could forgive him so easily? He really was a true friend.

But Tails had to stop the Doctor from getting the crystals, that much was certain.

And with all the time he spent at Sonic's he knew he had to act fast.

He was now flying low above the desert making his way out to even he wasn't really sure where at this point, but he knew he just had to get out there before it was too late.

Maybe he could go home and ask his family what to do before heading out and finding all the crystals so that Eggman couldn't and then maybe he could-

"TAILS!" A voice called out to him.

Tails was surprised at the call and whipped his head towards the source.

And there was Sonic, running alongside his plane, blue streak trailing behind him.

"What the?!" Tails shrieked at the sight. "Sonic, what are you doing?!"

"I wanna come with you!"

Tails pulled down and landed the plane to which the hedgehog skidded to a stop.

While dusting himself off he said it again. "I said I wanna come with you, Tails."

"But what about the village?" Tails asked.

The hedgehog shrugged. "Eh… they'll be fine. Especially since Eggman is out there, I've gotta stop him."

Tails smiled. "Sure, let's go stop Eggman."

The two shook hands and soon, they were up in the air again, ready to take on Eggman and whatever the world would throw at them.

 **Read and Review**


End file.
